random_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue One: A Star Wars Story
The first line built by the Metropolitan Railway was from Paddington to near Smithfield near London's financial heart in the City with gas-lit wooden carriages hauled by steam locomotives. Opened on 10th January 1863, it was the world's first underground railway. The line was built mostly under the New Road using the "cut-and-cover" method between Paddington and King's Cross and then in tunnel and cuttings beside Farringdon Road. Supported by the Met and the Great Western Railway, the Hammersmith & City Railway was built from the GWR's main line a mile west of Paddington station to the developing suburbs of Shepherd's Bush and Hammersmith. Built on viaduct largely across open fields, the line opened on 13th June 1864 with a GWR service from Farringdon to Hammersmith, services to Addison Road (now Kensington Olympia) on the West London Railway via a link at Latimer Road starting a few weeks later. From 1865, the Met ran trains to Hammersmith and the GWR trains to Addison Road. In 1867, the line became jointly owned by the two companies. 4 years later two additional tracks parallel to the GWR between Westbourne Park and Paddington were brought into use for the H&CR, and in 1878 the flat crossing at Westbourne Park was replaced by a dive under. 1 year earlier some services had been extended via London & South Western Railway's Hammersmith (Grove Road) station. The railway was extended east of Farringdon and a terminus opened at Aldgate on 18 November 1876. The Met wished to access the South Eastern Railway via the East London Railway and jointly with the District Railway built lines from their Mansion House station to the Met's Aldgate station and east from Aldgate to reach the ELR at Whitechapel. In October 1884, the Met extended some Hammersmith services over the ELR to New Cross. In 1902 the Whitechapel & Bow Railway was opened, linking the District Railway at Whitechapel to the London, Tilbury and Southend Railway at an above-ground junction at Bow, to the west of Bromley-by-Bow station, and some District services were extended from Whitechapel to East Ham. When the line was electrified in 1906, services to Richmond were withdrawn and the western termini became Hammersmith and Kensington Addison Road, and to the east services were diverted from the ELR to Whitechapel, until the ELR was electrified in 1914 and services ran from Hammersmith to New Cross and New Cross Gate. The 6-car electric multiple units were jointly owned by the Met and GWR until 1923 when the GWR sold theirs to the Met. On 1st July 1933, the Metropolitan Railway was amalgamated with other Underground railways, tramway companies and bus operators to form the London Passenger Transport Board. To relieve congestion on the District line east of Whitechapel from 1936 some trains from Hammersmith were diverted from the East London line to Barking. Through trains to New Cross and New Cross Gate were withdrawn in November 1939, the Hammersmith & City line trains terminating at Whitechapel while the longer 8-car Uxbridge line trains ran to Barking. This caused operational problems and from 1941 Barking was again served by trains from Hammersmith. From 1937, new steel O stock trains had doors remotely operated by the guard, and replaced the wooden-bodied trains dating from 1906. It had been intended to operate the new trains with four or six cars, but after initial problems with the traction current only 6-car formations were used. Services to Kensington Olympia via the curve at Latimer Road were suspended in 1940 because of the bomb damage to the West London line and not restarted after the war. When the similar trains running on the Circle line were lengthened to six cars in 1959 and 1960, the stock of the two lines was integrated with maintenance at Hammersmith depot. Aluminium C Stock trains had public address systems and were originally unpainted, and replaced these trains from 1970. One person operation was proposed in 1972, but due to conflict with the trade unions this was not introduced until 1984. The route between Hammersmith and Barking was shown on the tube map as part of the Metropolitan line, but since 1990 has been shown separately, the Metropolitan line becoming the route from Aldgate to Baker Street and northwards through "Metro-Land" to Uxbridge, Watford and Amersham. In 2003, the infrastructure of the line was partly privatised in a public–private partnership, managed by the Metronet consortium. Metronet went into administration in 2007 and Transport for London took over responsibilities. The C Stock trains have recently been replaced by S7 Stock. The first new train entered service on the line on 6th July 2012, and following a shuttle service from Hammersmith and Moorgate, they operated between Hammersmith and Barking on 9th December. By March 2014 all services between Hammersmith and Barking were provided by S7 Stock trains. With a top speed of 62 mph, a 7-car S Stock train has a capacity of 865 passengers, compared to 739 for the 6-car C Stock train it replaced. With a length of 384 feet long, S Stock trains are 79 ft longer than 305 ft long C Stock trains and station platforms have been lengthened. Together with the introduction of the 7-car S Stock train on the Hammersmith & City line, the signalling systems are being upgraded in a programme planned to increase peak hour capacity on the line by 65 per cent by the end of 2018. A single control room for the sub-surface railway is to be established in Hammersmith and an automatic train control system will replace signalling equipment installed from the 1940s. The cross-London Crossrail line, planned to open in 2018, is expected to reduce crowding between London Paddington and Whitechapel. After Westbourne Park the line passes beneath the Great Western main line re-surfacing at Royal Oak station and running alongside the main lines to Paddington station. The line enters a cut-and-cover tunnel at the end of the platforms and meets the Circle line from Bayswater at Praed Street Junction before passing through Edgware Road station in a cutting. After King's Cross St Pancras the line is in cutting which passes under the Ray Street Gridiron that carries the City Widened Lines used for Thameslink services. There are bay platforms at Moorgate. Just before Aldgate, the line diverges from the Circle and Metropolitan lines to Aldgate East. The line passes over the London Overground at Whitechapel station continuing on the 2-mile former Whitechapel & Bow Railway to Bow Road where it surfaces, and then to Bromley-by-Bow, where it runs alongside the London, Tilbury and Southend line from Fenchurch Street. At the next station, West Ham, there is interchange with the Jubilee line, the Docklands Light Railway and c2c. There is a bay platform at the next station, Plaistow, and the line terminates after two more stations at Barking. 2 years before Crossrail was due to open, Reagan Farmer created a movie relating to the first Star Wars Anthology movie, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. It was previously previewed in a video by Ryan Shannon on 11th December 2016 and Reagan showed no affection of the movie. Because of the role that a crowd plays when they don't know where Baby Bop's blankey is Reagan decided to introduce it in 2017, which became a massive leap forward. According to Ariana Grande, the future Star Wars Episode VIII will feature new design cues that "are almost like an automatic jacking back into childhood in a weird way. But I don't know, ask me again in a few years and we'll be able to talk about that." The Ellen DeGeneres Show combines comedy, celebrity and human-interest stories. The programme often features audience participation games where prizes are awarded. During her 12 Days of Giveaways promotion audience members receive roughly $1,000 worth of prizes on each of 12 episodes. Because the show has become so popular, not all who arrive hoping to see a taping can fit into the studio, so a offshoot space referred to as "The Riff Raff Room" was created. Persons seated here are often referenced and shown briefly on camera but watch the taping from off-stage. Other non-celebrities have been featured in an attempt by DeGeneres to give them 15 minutes of fame. Guests in this role have included intelligent children, small business owners, etc. In the show's third season DeGeneres began surprising fans by introducing them to their favorite celebrities. After DeGeneres says the phrase "Aww Snap!" a sound effect of a whip cracking is played. In her monologue, DeGeneres frequently thanks the audience's applause by saying "And it all goes right back to you!" Other video segments include DeGeneres scaring people and taking part in faux-breaking news segments. Other recurring segments range from DeGeneres commenting on videos that are on the Internet to voicemails left for her on an answering machine. Some segments feature audience members more prominently, including having audience members show hidden talents, pictures of others that resemble DeGeneres, etc. DeGeneres frequently plays games with audience members and awards prizes based upon their performance. DeGeneres also joked several times on the show about when a sequel to Finding Nemo will release, as well as make references to the film. Eventually, Finding Dory was officially announced by DeGeneres. Finding Dory premiered at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles on 8th June 2016 and was released in the United States on 17th June. Upon release, the film was a critical and commercial success, grossing over $1bn worldwide and becoming the first Pixar film to cross this mark since 2010's Toy Story 3. The film set numerous records, including the highest-grossing animated film opening of all time in North America. Louis Armstrong's version of "What a Wonderful World" is played during the scene where fish are released into the ocean as a truck crashes into the water. 2 years before Finding Dory was released, Rian Johnson was reported to be in talks to write Star Wars Episode VIII, with Ram Bergman producing the film. Johnson confirmed in August 2014 that he would direct Episode VIII. In September, filmmaker Terry Gilliam asked Johnson about what it felt like to take over something that was made famous by another filmmaker. 1 year later Disney shortlisted the female cast members to Gina Rodriguez. Later that month, Benicio del Toro confirmed that he will play the villain in the film and Mark Hamill was also confirmed. Gugu Mbatha-Raw was rumoured to have been cast in the film in October. 1 month later Jimmy Vee was cast as R2-D2 and replaced Kenny Baker who died in August from a brief additional illness, which was not a massive leap forward. In September 2015 second unit photography began during pre-production at Skellig Michael in Ireland because of the difficulties of filming at that location during other seasons. It would have lasted four days, but filming was cancelled for the first day because of poor weather and rough conditions. In 2014 Ivan Dunleavy confirmed that Episode VIII would be shot at Pinewood Studios with filming also occurring in Mexico. In September 2015, del Toro revealed that principal photography would begin in spring 2016; however Kathleen Kennedy later stated that filming would begin in January 2016. The production had begun work on the 007 Stage at Pinewood Studios 1 year earlier. In January 2016, production of Episode VIII was delayed until February 2016 because of script rewrites. Additionally, filming was potentially in danger of being delayed further because of a upcoming strike with the Broadcasting Entertainment Cinematograph and Theatre Union. On 10th February CEO Bob Iger confirmed that principal photography for Episode VIII had begun, under the working title of Space Bear. Additional filming took place in Dubrovnik in Croatia from 9th March to 16th March, as well as in Ireland in May. Principal photography wrapped on 22nd July, though as of early September, Lupita Nyong'o had not filmed her scenes. 3 years earlier Kennedy announced at Star Wars Celebration Europe that John Williams would return to score the Star Wars sequel trilogy. At a Tanglewood concert in August 2016, Williams confirmed that he is scheduled to start scoring Episode VIII. Williams will start recording the score "off and on" in December 2016, until March or April 2017. On 21st February 2017, it was confirmed that recording was underway with Williams conducting and that instead of having Williams compose over the final product like in most productions, Johnson would instead let him finish the music and then edit the film based on the score. Disney will add Episode VIII themed content to its Star Tours The Adventures Continue ride. 1 year before Star Wars Episode VIII was released, Reagan discovered that if he could make a movie relating to the film before its December 2017 release, he could go on to upload Episode IX on 7th April. Daisy Ridley's casting as Rey in the two films was announced on the same day as the release of Blackburn Rovers by XYLØ. Unlike their first video which is called Absolute Zero, the video features the collapse of the Space Needle because of a 10.5 earthquake hitting Seattle. As well as the demonstration of the power of the sinister First Order to wipe out the New Republic in one fell swoop in Episode VIII, Reagan also confirmed that Episodes VIII and IX will feature a new scene where Chewbacca roars in despair which causes Rey to yell "NO!" and Hitler to look at the camera, which results in the logo of the movie coming up. According to Ariana Grande, the scene took inspiration from the 2015 movie Star Wars The Force Awakens which was the first film in the Star Wars sequel trilogy and featured Hosnian Prime, which was based on Coruscant from the original trilogy. Believing the New Republic to be an illegitimate government incapable of maintaining order in the galaxy, the First Order targeted the Republic-controlled Hosnian system with a superweapon known as Starkiller Base in an effort to destroy them. The Starkiller turned its sights towards Hosnian Prime and incinerated them with a beam of phantom energy. All the inhabitants of the Hosnian system were victims in the destruction of the system. Hux addressed the legions of stormtroopers under his command who assembled to witness the destructive firepower of the weapon. Hux promised that this day would be the end of the New Republic and ultimately, the Resistance, the culmination of everything the troops had worked towards. Hux then commanded that the weapon be fired, and massive beams of energy were fired across the galaxy towards the Hosnian system. When they arrived, the astronomical bodies of the system were destroyed including Hosnian Prime. With the destruction of Hosnian Prime came the destruction of the Galactic Senate and much of the New Republic Starfleet. Hux, addressing the assembly of First Order troops, said, "Today is the end of the Republic! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder! At this very moment, in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate; To their cherished fleet. All remaining systems will bow to the First Order! And will remember this... AS THE LAST DAY OF THE REPUBLIC!" A number of filming locations for Rogue One were used around the world including Laamu Atoll in the Maldives as well as Iceland and Jordan. Following the release of the first trailer, Star Wars fans using Twitter commented that the London Underground station Canary Wharf had apparently been used for a location for a chase scene in a Imperial base. The location shoot took place between 12:00 midnight and 4:00 in the morning, when the station was closed to the public. Rogue One premiered in Los Angeles on 10th December 2016 and was released in the United States on 16th December. A expansion pack was released for the video game Star Wars Battlefront titled Rogue One: Scarif. In December 2011, YouTube launched a new version of the site interface with the video channels displayed in a central column on the home page which is similar to the news feeds of social networking sites. At the same time, a new version of the YouTube logo was introduced with a darker shade of red, the first change in design since October 2006. Two years later YouTube launched a pilot program to begin offering some content providers the ability to charge ¢99 per month or more for certain channels but the majority of videos would remain free. In 2015 YouTube launched a new app called YouTube Kids. It allows parental controls and restrictions on who can upload content and is available for Android and iOS devices. All YouTube users can upload videos to 15 minutes in duration. Users who have a good track record of complying with the site's Community Guidelines may be offered the ability to upload videos to 12 hours in length which requires verifying the account. When YouTube was launched in 2005, it was possible to upload long videos but a 10-minute limit was introduced in March 2006 after YouTube found that the majority of videos that exceeded this length were unauthorized uploads of television shows and films. The 10-minute limit was increased to 15 minutes in July 2010 and if a up to date browser version is used videos greater than 20 GB can be uploaded. YouTube users are shown a message asking them not to violate copyright laws at the time of uploading a video. Despite this advice, there are still many unauthorized clips of copyrighted material on YouTube. YouTube does not view videos before they are posted online and it is left to copyright holders to issue a Digital Millennium Copyright Act takedown notice pursuant to the terms of the Online Copyright Infringement Liability Limitation Act. Any complaint about copyright infringement results in a copyright strike. 3 successful complaints for copyright infringement against a account will result in the account and all of the videos that were on it being deleted. The DMCA is the basis of the YouTube copyright strike system. YouTube's own practice is to issue a "YouTube copyright strike" on the user accused of copyright infringement. When a YouTube user has 3 copyright strikes, YouTube cancels all of that user's YouTube accounts, removes all of their videos that were on it and refuses to allow that user to have another YouTube account. A US court ruled in Lenz v. Universal Music Corp. that copyright holders cannot order the removal of a online file without first determining whether the posting reflected fair use of the material in 2008. The case involved Stephanie Lenz from Gallitzin in Pennsylvania who had made a home video of her 13-month-old son Holden dancing to the "Let's Go Crazy" song by Prince and posted the 29-second video on YouTube in February 2007. Andy Samberg's opening monologue suggested that award winners at the MTV Movie Awards whose speech went on too long would be played off by Keyboard Cat. Keyboard Cat consists of a video of a cat wearing a blue shirt and "playing" a upbeat rhythm on a electronic keyboard. The video was posted to YouTube under the title "charlie schmidt's cool cats" in June 2007, but was later changed to "Charlie Schmidt's Keyboard Cat (THE ORIGINAL)." The cat, who died in 1987, was owned, and manipulated in the video, by Charlie Schmidt of Spokane in Washington. Later, Brad O'Farrell obtained Schmidt's permission to reuse the footage, appending it to the end of a blooper video to "play" that person offstage after the mistake or gaffe in a similar manner as getting the hook in the days of vaudeville. The appending of Schmidt's video to other blooper and other viral videos became popular, with such videos usually accompanied with the title Play Him Off, Keyboard Cat, or a variant. Keyboard Cat was ranked #2 on Current TV's list of 50 Greatest Viral Videos. In 2014 Harrison Ford fractured his leg while filming Star Wars The Force Awakens at Pinewood Studios after a hydraulic door on the Millennium Falcon set fell on him and was taken to hospital. According to JJ Abrams, Ford's ankle went to a 90-degree angle. Production was suspended for two weeks to accommodate Ford's injury. Ford's son Ben stated that the ankle would likely need a plate and screws and that filming could be altered slightly with the crew needing to shoot Ford from the waist up for a time, and a month later Jake Steinfeld said that Ford was recovering rapidly. Abrams also suffered a fractured vertebra in his back when he was trying to help lift the door after Ford's accident. He kept this to himself and did not tell anyone about it for over a month. In February 2016, it was reported that the Health and Safety Executive brought 4 criminal charges against Disney subsidiary Foodles Production UK Ltd. for alleged health and safety breaches relating to Ford's accident. Foodles Production UK Ltd. was subsequently fined $1.95m in October 2016 for 2 health and safety breaches after admitting the counts at a earlier hearing. 2 years after Harrison Ford fractured his leg while filming The Force Awakens at Pinewood Studios, Reagan revealed more information about Episode VIII, the film that he is currently working on. Besides the announcement on 26 November that Daisy Ridley will portray Rey in Episode VIII and Episode IX, Reagan revealed that Episode VIII will feature Alderaan being destroyed by the Death Star. At some point between 1 BBY and 0 BBY the Star Tours travel agency organized trips to Alderaan as part of their Star Tours Getaway Package. The StarSpeeder 1000 spacecrafts would notably bring their passengers to the capital city of Aldera. At the time, Alderaan was considered the safest planet in the galaxy but the city was destroyed along with the rest of Alderaan by the Death Star in 0 BBY. 10's of thousands of Alderaanians had been off planet when it was blown up, allowing them to survive. Gradually, the disparate groups of survivors ended up forming the Alderaan Alliance and moved to New Alderaan and the refugees built New Aldera, which is a replica of the old Aldera. Princess Leia was charged with espionage and treason and taken to the Death Star for interrogation after being captured by Darth Vader, his obsessive quest for the Rebellion's hidden base of operations being his primary focus. Proving to be substantially resistant to Vader's methods of torture, Governor Tarkin ordered her to be brought to his command center. Threatening Leia with the destruction of Alderaan, Leia deliberately misled Tarkin by saying that the Rebel base was on the planet of Dantooine. Tarkin stated that Dantooine was too remote for a demonstration and ordered the destruction of Alderaan anyway. When the powerful superlaser was fired at the planet, it met Alderaan's powerful planetary shield. The shield was unable to withstand the incredible power of the superlaser, and was destroyed within milliseconds. At full power the hypermatter reactor had given a superluminal boost to the beam, pushing a large portion of Alderaan's mass into hyperspace and destroying the planet in the process. The Force Awakens marks a break in creative control from the original series as the first Star Wars film not produced by franchise creator George Lucas. Set 30 years after Return of the Jedi, it follows Rey's search for Luke Skywalker and her fight alongside the Resistance against Kylo Ren and the First Order which is a successor to the Galactic Empire. Mayday features reenactments and computer-generated imagery to reconstruct the sequence of events to the audiences. Several passengers and crew members are picked and actors/actresses play the role of those passengers and crews throughout the flight. The flight routines in the cockpit and cabin are recreated on screen starting from departure of the flight to the moment of the emergency. At the moment of the emergency, external views of the aircraft from different angles are recreated to show the effect and what had happened to the aircraft. In 2015 Disney CEO Bob Iger stated that Star Wars Episode VIII would be released in 2017. In March, Disney announced a release date of 26th May 2017, but in January 2016 it was delayed to 15th December 2017 because of Reagan wanting to give Daisy Ridley more time to portray Rey in the film. Because of the involvement of new plot elements that general audiences would be familiar with, Ridley said that her casting as Rey in Episode VIII would give her a opportunity to shine, and added that her performance should "send her career into orbit!" Episode VIII begins with Thomas the Tank Engine saying "Cinders and ashes!" to Adolf Hitler because of the sinister looks that Rogue One had. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about there being a Han Solo anthology film with no title that will be coming out on 25th May 2018, but Southern says "Uh-oh!" and Freddy Fazbear jumpscares Hitler causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about Episode IX coming out in 2019 but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Percy is not at all familiar with Episode VIII, and tries to deny Hitler by asking him who Rey is. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about the destruction of Alderaan but Thomas tells Hitler that it shall not begin until the First Order has given permission and approval because "We'll say sorry to him." Ariana Grande appears and sings to Rey because of the latter trying to trick her into thinking that Episode IX will feature a new scene where Hosnian Prime is destroyed by Starkiller Base. When Grande gets to "Head in the clouds/ Got no," Hitler is about to hang up the phone on her but changes his mind when he looks at the camera and Thomas says to Hitler, "Cinders and ashes!" Jonathan Aris tells Rey that "To get a plane loaded with passengers off the ground, you need to generate massive thrust" and explains how that works causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler tries to tell Thomas about Alderaan being destroyed by the Death Star but the narrator doesn't think so and tries to deny Rey by saying the line that changes everything in Episode VIII, "That night, Thomas and Percy spoke to Henry." Thomas says, "We're sorry we got you into trouble" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Southern says "Uh-oh!" and Freddy jumpscares Hitler again causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the Death Star wanting to destroy Alderaan but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Rey about the Death Star but Chewbacca doesn't think so and roars in despair. Rey yells "NO!" at Hitler which causes him to look at the camera and the poster of the American epic space opera film coming up for 1.79 seconds. Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Rey about Alderaan being destroyed by the Death Star but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about Alderaan being destroyed by the Death Star but the narrator doesn't think so and tries to deny Rey by saying the line that changes everything for Alderaan, "That night, Thomas and Percy spoke to Henry." Thomas says, "We're sorry we got you into trouble" causing Hitler to hang up the phone. Southern says "Uh-oh!" and the Death Star's superlaser is fired at Alderaan. Alderaan is destroyed within milliseconds causing Hitler to hang up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas that Alderaan is destroyed by the Death Star but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. The crowd from Rogue One says "No, we don't!" which causes Southern to say "Uh-oh!" and the audience from the Ellen DeGeneres Show to scream wildly with excitement while It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year by Andy Williams plays. Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the introduction of the Mercedes-Benz E-Class Coupé in 2017 but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" The pirates from The Wiggles Movie say "A pirate dance!" and the Curbi remix of Rumors by Pep & Rash plays. Hitler tries to tell Thomas about Alderaan being destroyed by the Death Star but Thomas says to Hitler, "Oh no James! You saved the hot air balloon!" Hitler hangs up the phone. He tries to tell Thomas about the destruction of Hosnian Prime in Episode IX but Thomas gets Hitler into trouble. Southern says "Uh-oh!" and there is a buzzing sound. Ryan Shotts appears and says "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please. We're not sure how long the delay will be but hope to be back in operation soon. When we have further information, we'll pass it onto you. Thank you for your patience" causing Hitler to hang up the phone Category:Rogue One: A Star Wars Story